Oscilações
by Tilim
Summary: Nem sempre pode-se confiar nas palavras que são trazidas a nós pelo vento.


**OSCILAÇÕES**

**-**

Talvez hollows não gostassem do frio e da neve e do vento gelado. Ou talvez não gostassem das ruas vazias, já que é relativamente um pouco mais complicado caçar quando as pessoas ficam dentro de casa, protegidas. Não havia uma explicação para o desaparecimento dos hollows nos meses de inverno, mas acontecia.

O céu estava com o seu tom cinza-perolado da estação e as árvores estavam negras. Não havia flores nem animais no parque e tudo parecia silencioso. É estranho pensar que uma única estação pode causar tantos danos à vida na Terra enquanto outra pode restaurar tudo aquilo depois. E enquanto as pessoas normais ficavam em suas casas, com a sensação de quentura e de proteção, os Shinigamis estavam nas ruas, guardiões invisíveis de suas almas.

Rukia e Ichigo vasculhavam o parque, separados por uma distância razoável em que ainda podiam sentir suas _reiatsus_. Ichigo estava carrancudo, as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos e as sobrancelhas ainda mais franzidas que o normal – se isso fosse possível. Queria poder estar em outro lugar, fazendo outra coisa. De preferência um lugar quente, treinando. Bufou soltando uma nuvem de fumaça da boca e sentou-se em um banco se concentrando na _reiatsu _de Rukia.

A garota Kuchiki estava atenta, o celular freqüentemente sendo aberto para qualquer movimentação suspeita. Na maioria das vezes eram somente as _reitasus_ de seus companheiros se movendo. Gostava da neve e não se importava com o frio como Ichigo. Sentia a _reiatsu _dele oscilando vez ou outra de irritação e sorria. Como aquele garoto podia ser rabugento quando queria.

Não foi necessária muita análise para notar. Em um momento estava tudo perfeitamente calmo e no outro ela sentiu aquela _reiatsu_ conhecida oscilando mais perturbada do que ela jamais poderia imaginar. E se aproximando na direção de Ichigo. O que será que tinha acontecido para Orihime estar tão tensa enquanto se aproximava do rapaz? Correu na direção onde Ichigo estava, Orihime já o tinha alcançado e agora sua _reiatsu_ mudava de sentimentos tão rápido que Rukia tinha dificuldade em acompanhar. Quando Inoue finalmente conseguiu estabilizar suas emoções, Rukia estancou e escondeu sua presença. Podia vê-los e podia ouvi-los, mas eles não podiam fazer o mesmo com ela.

A _reiatsu_ de Inoue Orihime exprimia determinação e Kuchiki Rukia sabia exatamente para que era aquele sentimento.

Claro que Rukia sabia o que ela estava dizendo – ou tentando dizer. Estava claro para todos, menos para Ichigo, que a garota gostava dele. Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ela criaria coragem para dizer isso a ele, a própria Rukia a havia encorajado a isso.

- Você está bem, Inoue? – ela ouviu Ichigo perguntar.

- Sim! – ela estava nervosa e isso a fazia corar. Olhava para baixo e torcia as mãos, mas sua determinação era mais forte – Kurosaki-kun, eu...

Pra que estava se torturando ficando ali para ouvir? Sabia o que ela ia dizer e doía. Doía ainda mais do que ela pensara. Deu as costas para aquele local, um sorriso triste no rosto. Poderia gostar de Ichigo, admirá-lo e achar Orihime a garota mais meiga e altruísta do mundo, mas também tinha sentimentos, mesmo que os mantendo ocultos, e eles machucavam-na. Enquanto se afastava o vento mudou de direção trazendo uma parte de uma fala de Ichigo até ela:

- ...gosto de você, Inoue – e Rukiu começou a correr.

Parou ofegante, quadras depois, recostada a um muro. O vento gelado era uma bênção para o seu rosto quente. Tentando controlar a tremedeira nas mãos sacou seu celular e discou.

- Nii-sama? Eu gostaria se voltar para a _Soul Society_ agora.

---LINHA---

Suspirou novamente olhando a curta mensagem em seu celular:

"Local da Missão: Karakura".

Agora precisava voltar para o lugar da qual fugira covardemente. E admitia, mesmo que só para si mesma, que havia sido mesmo uma covarde. Sabia que não conseguiria ficar e compartilhar da felicidade Ichigo e Orihime depois de ouvi-lo aceitando os sentimentos dela, uma lembrança dolorosa daquele inverno passado. E estava sendo egoísta, também.

Por isso fugira de volta para a _Soul Society_, mas mesmo para as pessoas que apenas tinham conversado com ela uma única vez sentiam a mudança. Rukia já não falava tanto e nunca mais havia sorrido. Comia menos ainda do que seu normal e passou todo o fim do inverno até o meio da primavera se contentando em executar tarefas muito menores do que sua capacidade como Shinigami pedia. Levar mensagens de uma divisão a outra, supervisionar o treino dos novatos de sua divisão e comparecer a reuniões sociais da Família Kuchiki com outras Famílias importantes e influentes.

Passava muito tempo sozinha e já não tinha ânimo algum para conversar com Renji, especialmente por ele fazer todas aquelas perguntas sobre o que a afligia, ou com qualquer outra pessoa. E, diferente do que lera em alguns romances do Mundo Real, o sentimento não era esquecido com o tempo e a distância. E nem diminuía de intensidade. Mas Rukia sabia que estava sendo tola, sendo infantil. Não deveria se apaixonar por um humano, um ser de uma dimensão diferente. E devia estar aliviada por ele ter escolhido Orihime, uma garota de seu mundo e de quem gostava.

Tentou deixar os pensamentos de lado enquanto avançava pelo portal que a levava ao Mundo Real. Tinha uma missão a cumprir sobre algumas novas idas e vindas estranhas para o _Hueco Mundo_ e era nisto que precisava se concentrar. Enterrou todos esses pensamentos e anulou qualquer expressão que pudesse denunciar seu estado de espírito.

Estava em frente à _Urahara_ _Shouten_ quando colocou os pés no Mundo Real. Sentiu a nostalgia atacá-la como um vulcão em erupção, mas procurou se manter firme enquanto estendia a mão até a porta estranhando não ter sido abordada por um Jinta barulhento e uma tímida Ururu ao chegar. Quando a forçou para abrir e viu que ela não cedia Rukia notou o pequeno cartaz um pouco mais pra cima. Uma pessoa um pouco mais alta que ela teria enxergado facilmente.

_"Estamos fechados por tempo indeterminado. Urahara Shouten"._

"Mas que ótimo!" pensou a Kuchiki bufando de desagrado.

- Você demorou pra voltar dessa vez, Rukia – a garota tremeu. De todas as pessoas que poderia encontrar quando chegasse, de todas as pessoas que conhecia que freqüentavam a loja de Urahara Kisuke, porque tinha que ser justo ele?

Mandou todas as emoções ficarem muito bem quietinhas dentro de si e virou-se, o rosto ainda sem nenhuma expressão, encontrando os grandes olhos castanhos de Kurosaki Ichigo fitando-a com intensidade. E sentiu-se ainda menor do que era.

- Ichigo – ela disse. Fazia tanto tempo que não dizia, que nem sequer pensava em seu nome, que acreditou nunca mais conseguir pronunciar. Mas a palavra saiu tão fácil de entre seus lábios como se nunca tivesse deixado de dizê-la por todo aquele tempo. Como se tivesse ficado o tempo todo dizendo Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo.

- Oi – ele estava com a roupa de primavera do colegial de Karakura, o seu estilo desleixado com a camisa pra fora da calça, meio amassada, o distintivo de Shinigami Substituto preso ao cinto e seguro em seu bolso. O queixo pontudo, o olhar forte e as sobrancelhas quase permanentemente franzidas estavam intocados em suas feições. Rukia só percebeu naquele momento como havia sentido saudades dele e como havia cerejeiras com suas florezinhas rosadas desabrochando por toda parte – Será que pode me explicar porque foi embora?

- Não – disse ela. Ichigo não pareceu gostar da resposta, mas mesmo assim ficou surpreso. Tacou a bolsa sobre um dos ombros segurando-a com uma mão enquanto se aproximava da garota, os passos controlados.

- Se Urahara não tivesse me dito que você foi por vontade própria – Rukia estremeceu. Não tinha percebido que ele se aproximara tanto. Seus olhos ainda eram duros, mas tinham um brilho que não deveria estar ali ao olharem para ela. O vento primaveril soprava trazendo o cheiro de Ichigo até ela – Eu teria ido atrás de você de novo.

Sentiu vontade de chorar pela primeira vez desde que voltara para a _Soul Society_. Porque ele insistia em fazer aquilo com ela? Ele já tinha quem amar, enquanto Rukia via a pessoa que amava escapar por entre seus dedos sem poder fazer nada.

- Urahara-san está treinando com Sado e os outros, você pode ficar na minha casa – Ichigo voltou a andar, agora na direção oposta a Rukia, esperando que ela o seguisse. Ela não se moveu nem mesmo quando ele parou e a chamou mais uma vez.

- E Orihime? – perguntou.

- O que tem a Inoue? – ela já tinha decidido contar para ele o que ouvira e porque fugira, mas o encontro repentino a tinha assustado e aquele não fora o jeito que ela imaginara iniciar a conversa.

- Você se lembra do dia, no meio do inverno, em que eu fui embora, Ichigo? – agora os olhos azuis encaravam os castanhos, ela tinha se aproximado alguns passos e Kurosaki virou-se para encará-la. Ele assentiu – Eu senti a _reiatsu_ da Orihime oscilando e se aproximando de você, pensei ter alguma coisa errada e corri até lá, onde vocês estavam.

Ichigo ainda a olhava, não tinha as sobrancelhas franzidas, mas o mesmo olhar de quando eles se despediram para que ele voltasse ao seu mundo depois de todo o esforço para salvá-la da morte.

- Eu ouvi parte da conversa, me desculpe – desviou os olhos, com conseguir encará-lo – Eu desejo felicidades a vocês.

- Foi por causa disso de você foi embora? – ele perguntou depois de uma pausa – Que parte da conversa você ouviu?

- "...gosto de você, Inoue" – ela repetiu dolorosamente, ainda sem encará-lo.

E, inesperadamente, Ichigo começou a rir. Rir escandalosamente enquanto uma confusa Rukia o olhava espantada.

- Como você é boba, Rukia – ele terminou de rir. Fez uma pausa e virou-se de costas para ela – O que eu disse foi "Desculpe, mas eu _não_ gosto de você, Inoue. Não desse jeito".

E ali estava o alívio do esclarecimento. Então não havia um _Ichigo e Orihime_, havia somente Ichigo. Havia somente Orihime. Sabia que a garota devia ter sofrido, deveria estar sofrendo, mas Rukia estava sendo egoísta de novo e sentindo-se bem. Tomou impulso e agarrou a cintura de Ichigo por trás. Ele não fez objeções. Deixou a mão que segurava a bolsa cair ao seu lado e afagou uma das mãozinhas da garota. Sentiu-a molhando as costas de sua camisa.

- Desculpe, Ichigo – ela disse, a voz mantendo-se em seu tom normal de antes daquele mal entendido no inverno – E obrigada.

- Boba – disse tão baixinho que nem ela escutou, depois completou – Venha, vamos pra casa.

Ela desvencilhou-se dele e limpou o rosto rapidamente. Depois de muito tempo sentiu-se saindo do inverno e viu a primavera.

---LINHA---

**Olá!**

**Escrevi essa fanfic, que na verdade são duas, com os temas Inverno e Primavera para a Gincana do Mundo dos Fics, mas como eu gostei muito dela resolvi postar aqui, espero que vocês também tenham gostado, eu não sou muito boa com Ichi/Ruki!**

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**

**Beijos, Tilim!**


End file.
